


Nami

by LadyCorazon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Nakama, Poetic, Poetry, dream - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorazon/pseuds/LadyCorazon
Summary: A small poem about Nami
Kudos: 3





	Nami

The waves of memories,

Keep me going,

My journey,

Reminds me of you.

To see the world,

Which once was small,

To me it is,

All brand new.

We cross the seas,

That i will draw,

It honors my family,

And the memory of you.


End file.
